Sage of Equestria
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto is Rikudou Sennin of Equestria. Contains Genius, Strong, Fast, Sensor and Bloodline Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Saved By Equestrian

Chapter 1: Saved by Equestrian

It was a carm day as young brave boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was peacefully playing on the swing until a group of civilians came which first civilian said "Hey weakling why are in a park like this when you are not even worthy" then second civilian said "Weakling you might as well be monickered demon brat for being such a weakling" so Third civilian said "Nobody likes you weakling and why don't you leave".

After Third Civilian spoke the fourth civilian said "Weakling get lost and never come to this park again" which the last civilian said "Weakling I think that you might be a demon in human form and you know what nobody even likes you" then the rest of the civilians spoke nastily to Naruto so the group of civilians started to throw big stones at Naruto until a completely unfamiliar female arrived but as the completely unfamiliar female saw Naruto being mistreated.

As the unfamiliar female got in the way to protect Naruto the unfamiliar female knocked the civilians out with sunlight blast which the unfamiliar female picked Naruto up then unfamiliar female rushed over to the hokage office so as they arrived the unfamiliar female said "Your civilians was picking on this innocent boy and if you are this villages leader you have failed to protect this innocent boy but unlike you I shielded this innocent boy from harm".

After the unfamiliar female spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "Who are you and why did you protect Naruto who is son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" which Naruto snapped awake then Naruto looked at Third hokage as if there was fire in Naruto's eyes so Naruto said "Care to say who my parents are again Lord Hokage Hurizen".

After Naruto spoke Third Hokage Hurizen said "Your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" which an aura surrounded Naruto as if Naruto was jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox then Naruto said "You old bastard why did you fail my parents when this kind lady protected me" so Naruto calmed down as Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto a scroll with everything that belonged to his parents including Namikaze estate.

After Naruto gained what is rightfully his Naruto looked at the unfamiliar female which Naruto said "Who are you and why did you protect me heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then the unfamiliar female replied "My name is Celestria and I protect you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze because you did not deserve to suffer mistreatment plus to be honoest I am not even from this world as I am from a whole different dimension" so Naruto said "I do not really care if your from a different dimension I am grateful that you protected me and I like to settle in your world as I believe that I might be able to fulfill Path of six sages wish".

After Naruto spoke Celestria asked "Who is path of six sages Naruto" which Naruto explained "Many years ago Path of six sages battled the ten tailed beast known as the Juubi and when he sealed it into himself he became the very first jinchuuriki plus when path of six sages was close to dying he used the ten tailed beasts chakra to create the nine bijuu" then Celestria asked "What did Path of six sages do with the ten tailed beasts body" so Naruto explained "Path of six sages sealed it away and Path of six sages was known as Rikudou Sennin".

After Naruto spoke Celestria said "That is rather fasinating and you Naruto would be truly accepted in place that I am from plus if you wish to become a shinobi like your parents I could have you enroled in this worlds ninja academy" which Naruto replied "I do wish to be shinobi like my parents and Lord Hokage Hurizen if you enrole me in ninja academy I will forgive you for not being able to protect me from the mistreatment" then Third Hokage Hurizen said "Very well Naruto I'll enrole you in ninja academy and Celestria san could you do this old man a favour" so Celestria said "What do you wish me to do Hurizen san".

As Hurizen smiled at the idea of Naruto being safe from being harmed Third hokage Hurizen said "Take him with you and help him become the shinobi that he wishes to be" which Celestria replied "That favour I will gladly accept and I have good idea who he shall be paired with when team set up happens because Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is leader of his clan" then Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I forgive you and if you want to defeat enemy of all leaders you simply need to use Shadow clone jutsu or multi Shadow clone jutsu" so Third hokage Hurizen thought _"Curse you Hashirama Sensei and Tobirama sensei for not telling me I can use shadow clone jutsu or multi shadow clone jutsu to win the war against paperwork"_.

After Third hokage Hurizen mentally spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "Thank you for telling me how to win the war against paperwork and Naruto remember the words of your parents never give up no matter what because that is your nindo you inherited that is your ninja way" which Naruto replied "I will remember that and until I return to start ninja academy may the will of fire shine with honor" then Celestria took Naruto to a safe hidden spot so Celestria made a portal appear but as Celestria entered the portal with Naruto Celestria changed back to her true form her Alicorn form.

As the two arrived in Equestria Celestria said "Welcome to Equestria Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I hope that you like it here because the large space over there is yours to place your familys home the Namikaze estate" which Naruto said "It feels peaceful here and I like it" then Naruto went of to space that Celestria pointed so as Naruto got to it Naruto unsealed Namikaze estate but as Naruto successfully unsealed Namikaze estate Naruto thought _"I am safe from all those idiots who wish to harm me and in time I show those idiots that I am not a weakling"_.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto meets Equestrians

Chapter 2: Naruto meets Equestrians.

After Naruto successfully unsealed Namikaze estate Naruto unsealed keys to Namikaze estate which Naruto used the keys to unlock the door then Naruto opened the Namikaze estate door so Naruto enetered Namikaze estate door but as Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door knowing that it is safe to lock the door before exploring home of his parents.

As Naruto turned around Naruto was amaized that the stuff was still in good condition which Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate until Naruto entered his parents bedroom then Naruto thought _"OK this is where I shall sleep and people of Equestria are ponies meaning I will need something that help me get around without causing any unessessary attention" _so Naruto took his ninja gear off but as Naruto found a pair of pajama's that was left for Naruto to put on Naruto got on a pair of pajama's.

After Naruto got pair of pajama's on Naruto got into his parents bed which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto drifted into a dream so Naruto appeared in a dream but as Naruto looked around Naruto noticed he was in hidden leaf village.

As Naruto kept calm Naruto listened out for something until Naruto heard a demon voice which Naruto went of to where the demon is then as Naruto arrived at the location of the demon Naruto noticed that the demon was kinda in pain so Naruto asked "Tailed beast san I have heard your voice and I am not afraid to face you if you are being controlled".

After Naruto spoke the tailed beast said **"I am the nine tail fox and human if you get in the way of Master Madara I will destroy you" **which Naruto heard Kyuubi's mind say **"Human I am being controlled by the very one who killed your parents and I can not gain control of myself" **then Naruto said "You are not being yourself and I will break you out of the mind control as my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Kyuubi's mind replied **"Only way for you to break me out of this mind control genjutsu is to not only defeat me but to seal me into yourself making you my new jinchuuriki"**.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto changed from pair of pajama's to his ninja gear so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Naruto heard a knock on the door which Naruto went of to the hallway then as Naruto arrived at the hallway Naruto opened the door so as Naruto looked at group of Equestrians Naruto said "Hi there my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and how can I help you Ponies".

After Naruto spoke one pony said "My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is my assistant Spike the dragon, my friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Vanity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Zecora plus we are here to say hello to someone who is new to world of Equestria" which Naruto said "Thank you for welcoming me and anyways I need to meet with Celestria san because I like to get to know the history of this world including something that is rather important since I will need to know" then Twilight Sparkle explained "Princess Celestria is my sensei and I will take you to her because I know where she is plus to be honest I never seen a creature like you before inspecially that you are unlike anything I seen before" so Naruto replied "I am not from this dimension and I can not tell you much since I only just met you Equestrians".

After Naruto spoke Naruto followed Twilight Sparkle to Castle of Ponyville which as they arrived Naruto said "I am grateful that you guided me here and have a nice day" then Twilight Sparkle went of back to her duties so Naruto said "Princess Celestria could you tell me what you know about this world and something that is giving you some kind of negative feeling".

After Naruto spoke Princess Celestria said "The type of Pony that I am is known as an Alicorn, the type of pony like my student Twilight Sparkle is known as an Unicorn, the type of ponies who has only wings is known as a pegasis and ones with no horn or wings are known as Earth ponies" then Naruto said "I see and I sense that you have a form of negative feeling that one has when someone or somepony lost something that is precious to them" so Princess Celestria explained "Some time ago I did something that you might call unacceptable and what I did was I sealed my own sister Luna when she was Nightmare Moon into the moon".

As Naruto looked slightly cross Naruto said "I am sorry if I give you a right good telling off and I hope you understand why I am going to speak to you with such tone" which Princess Celestria replied "I believe I deserve such treatment and if I am to be punished go ahead give it to me" then Naruto yelled "HOW COULD YOU MAKE YOUR OWN SISTER SUFFER LIKE THAT WHEN YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ACCEPTABLE AND IF SHE EVER RETURNS YOU BETTER APOLOGUISE TO HER LIKE A SIBBLING SAYS SORRY FOR DOING SOMETHING UNACCEPTABLE" so Naruto calmed down as Naruto said "Listen if you want your sister back you need to listen to few things that I will explain as only a human can tell a friend and that is if Nightmare Moon is an enity that took control you leave me to sort this mess out".

After Naruto spoke Princess Celestria said "Thank you Naruto and your right I was unacceptable when I sealed my own sister in the moon and when she returns I will not only leave it to you to deal with entity in my sister I will apologuise to my own sister for doing something that is damn right shameful" which Naruto said "Good and you should be grateful that you have a sister because I have no sibblings plus an older sibblings duty is to protect the younger sibbling not to make her suffer by sealing her away into the moon" then Naruto went of from Ponyville castle back to Namikaze estate so as Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went of to the kitchen for something to eat before going to bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja academy

Chapter 3: Ninja academy.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as Naruto arrived in the bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then Naruto got into bed so Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto drifted into a dream which Naruto appeared in his dream then Naruto noticed that all nine of the tailed beasts was looking at him so nine tailed fox said **"Naruto you are the one who can end the curse of hatred because you are the one that Rikudou Sennin seen in some kind of vision and first thing you need to save me from control of Madara Uchiha the enemy of us tailed beasts"**.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast which Naruto got on his weapon pouch then Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to Castle of Ponyville so as Naruto arrived at castle of Ponyville Princess Celestria said "Naruto are you ready for ninja academy" as Naruto gave a thumbs up Naruto said "I am ready and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Princess Celestria made a portal appear which Naruto stepped through then Naruto arrived near the ninja academy so Naruto went of to ninja academy but as Naruto arrived in ninja academy Naruto went of to his classroom where academy teacher Iruka is not knowing that the other clan heirs are going to be there.

As Naruto entered his classroom Naruto looked at academy teacher Iruka which Naruto said "Hello Iruka sensei I am new student and I look fowards working to become a ninja because I plan to surpass my parents" then academy teacher Iruka said "Alright Naruto san" so academy teacher Iruka said "Students this is Naruto and I hope that you show him respect because he is not only son of Lord Hokage Minato he is son of Lady Kushina".

After academy teacher Iruka spoke Naruto said "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I hope that we can get along because it is important that we get along plus those who dislike me well you have fallen by curse of hatred" which academy teacher Iruka said "Naruto you may sit anywhere you like and once you sat down we can start todays lesson" then Naruto went to sit next to Hinata Hyuuga so academy teacher Iruka said "Todays lesson is on elements and can anyone tell me each element".

As Naruto raised his hand Naruto said "I can answer that and I will even tell you the bloodline elements" which Naruto lowered his hand then academy teacher Iruka said "Alright Naruto you can tell us the elements and the bloodline elements" so Naruto explained "The basic elements is Water, Fire, Wind, Lightling and Earth while the bloodline elements is mixture of two or few of the elements".

After Naruto spoke academy teacher Iruka said "You are correct and what is the bloodline elements" which Naruto explained "The bloodline elements is Wood, Larva, Boil, Crystal, Ash, dust, Storm and Clay" then academy teacher Iruka said "That is correct Naruto and do you know of the clans" so Naruto explained "There is Uchiha clan, Senju clan, Akamichi clan, Nara clan, Yamanka clan, Haruno clan, Abarame clan, Saratobi clan, Hyuuga clan, my clan from my mothers side Uzumaki clan and my clan from my fathers side Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke academy teacher Iruka said "You are correct yet again Naruto and I believe the bell is about to ring" which the bell went of then everyone went of home except for Naruto who went of to where a portal is so Naruto went through the portal knowing that Naruto arrive back home in Equestria but as Naruto looked at Celestria Naruto said "Ninja academy was good and I might be concidered a genius because I guessed the answers correctly heck I even told academy teacher the names of the clans that I know".

After Naruto spoke Princess Celestria said "Well done Naruto and anyways my council wishes to meet you because they would like to get to know you" which Naruto said "Sure lets get over to council meeting room and I get the chance to form Uzumaki Namikaze clan in Equestria" then the two went of to the council meeting room so as the two arrived in the council meeting room Princess Celestriia went to her seat while Naruto stood calmly.

As Naruto kept calm Naruto said "Members of Equestrian council I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan wish to form Uzumaki Namikaze clan in Equestria" which First member of the council said "Naruto could you tell us about yourself" then Naruto said "I am son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and I am son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze legendary red hot hanabelo" so second member of the council asked "What kind of magical energy do you have Naruto".

After the second member of the council spoke Naruto said "I have something known as chakra and I use something known as jutsu" which third member of the council asked "What is jutsu" then Naruto explained "Jutsu is something that can be used to attack or to defend and one one the jutsu I know is called Shadow clone jutsu but I have not really trained to do such jutsu's yet" so the fourth member of the council asked "Are you powerful shinobi".

After the fourth member of the council spoke Naruto said "Lets just say I could could conquer the castle by being a one man army" which Princess Celestria said "You sound truly powerful and is there anything you like to say Naruto" then Naruto said "I like to form Uzumaki Namikaze clan in this world and if you decide to allow me to form Uzumaki Namikaze clan I will help Princess Celestria work on a spell to help her defeat the one opponent that she was not being able to defeat plus the one foe I am speaking about is paperwork since paperwork is enemy of all leaders" so Princess Celestria said "You are right about my greatest enemy that is paperwork and you have my permission to form Uzumaki Namikaze clan in this world plus I accept your help to form a spell to help me defeat my greatest enemy Paperwork".


	4. Chapter 4: Trainning

Chapter 4: Trainning.

After Princess Celestria spoke Naruto went of from Equestrian council meeting room back to Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went of to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat so Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom.

As Naruto arrived in the bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's which Naruto got into bed then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into his dream not knowing that Pinkie Pie is dreaming about Naruto.

After Naruto drifted into his dream Naruto appeared in his dream which Naruto looked to see Path of six sages then Naruto asked "Rikudou Sennin are you alright" so Rikudou Sennin said "Naruto I am in your dreamscape because Kurama needs help and you are the only one who can save him plus Kyuubi's true name is Kurama since I am the one who named 9 tail fox Kurama".

After Rikudou Sennin spoke Naruto said "I will do what I can to save him and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" which on the next day Naruto woke up then Naruto got out of bed so Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear.

As Naruto got on his weapon pouch Naruto opened it to see his fathers signature weapon Tri pronged kunai's which Naruto thought _"Excellent I have my fathers tri pronged kunai's and that means I am set to train to master each of my parents jutsu plus I will honor my parents by using my mothers stance Uzuken since Uzuken is my mothers fighting style" _then Naruto went of to castle of Equestria so as Naruto arrived Naruto said "I am ready to get to somewhere to do some trainning because I am going to train on each of my parents jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Princess Celestria said "There is a field that you can use and nopony ever dared to enter it but I think that you might be the only one who be able to use the field to it's magical use" which Naruto said "OK and I will send a messager bird to deliver note how my trainning is since unlike the letters your student sends to you I will be sending you progress of my trainning and you can send to me a mission request that is too dangerous to Equestrians" then Naruto went of to Everfree forest so as Naruto arrived in everfree forest Naruto thought _"Alright time that I start trainning and be ready to make myself jinchuuriki of Kurama the nine tail fox"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto started to train himself on each of his parents jutsu which four hours later Naruto thought _"OK I know rasengan, Lightning thunder god jutsu, Dance of the red death, yellowflash bullets, dance of the yellowflash, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, whirlpool defence and some sealing jutsu" _then Naruto went over to a messager bird so Naruto wrote a message but as Naruto gave the message to the messager bird Naruto said "To Princess Celestria brave bird".

After Naruto spoke messager bird went of to Princess Celestria which Naruto went of back to Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate so Naruto went of to the kitchen but as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as Naruto arrived in the bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then Naruto got into bed so Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream which Naruto appeared in his dream to see a grown up Pinkie Pie in human form then Naruto looked in the mirror to see that he is the sixth hokage so Naruto said "I can't believe that my acomplished my goal and I am the sixth hokage".

After Naruto spoke Pinkie Pie said "You haved worked hard to get this far and I am glad that I married you because you deserve happiness as much I needed some happiness in my life" which Naruto kissed Pinkie Pie in the lips then Pinkie Pie kissed Naruto in the lips so on the next day Naruto woke up.

After Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear then Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen so as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast but as Naruto got his weapon pouch on Naruto thought _"Today must be the day that genin exams happen and if my gut feeling is right I am going to up against nine tail fox Kurama"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to castle of Equestria which as Naruto arrived at castle of Equestria Naruto said "I am ready for ninja academy and I am going to pass the genin exams and I am going to save the nine tail fox Kurama" then Princess Celestria said "Alright Naruto and good luck because I am going to pick couple of ponies to act as your team mates plus I am going to pick a pony to act as your sensei" so Princess Celestria made a portal appear.

After the portal appeared Naruto went through the portal which Naruto appeared not too far from the ninja academy then Naruto saw that there was some smoke so Naruto went of to where the trouble is not knowing that his gut feeling about facing Kurama the nine tail fox was right but as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at the shinobi as Naruto said "People of hidden leaf village leave this to me and get the civilians to safe distance away from the battle because I am going to take on the fox myself".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen arrived which Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I need you to help your shinobi get the civilians to safety because I am going to take on the fox myself" then Third hokage Hurizen said "Alright Naruto and careful because the fox is strongest of the tailed beasts" so Naruto replied "I will and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".


End file.
